Log of 17/4/2014 @ about 6 AM
LOG: Le Beaterback I guess lol *6:12 Le Beater *6:13 Chipika123Welcome back. c: *6:14 Le Beaterthx Welcome to the LEGO Message Boards Wiki chat! *ChatParty successfully initialized. *Commands: /fall, /winter, /normal, /more, /less *6:16 Chipika123 *6:16 Le Beater *6:22 Man.city1The admin requests were too obvious.... *6:22 Man.city1 Spy,Jed,Alemas *6:23 Nehpets700What do you mean too obvious? *6:24 Nehpets700 Those are like some of the most quality CMs we have. Obviously, they're going to run for it. *6:24 Man.city1Being a quality CM is not being an admin *6:24 Man.city1 Different fish *6:24 Chipika123Fish? 3: *6:24 TwistedAlphaWell, how would you know? *6:24 Chipika123We are not fish. 3: *6:24 Man.city1You need a more holistic approach to be admin *6:25 Nehpets700You would know this...how? *6:25 Man.city1Because being admin is like being a manager *6:25 Man.city1 You cant be good at for example organization yet fail at man-management *6:26 TwistedAlphaBecause you know so much about being a good CM and an admin *6:26 Chipika123Well, sure you can. All you need is a large axe and a creepy smile. That should keep people in line. 3: *6:27 Man.city1JSYK, all I got was praise after that incident BM...apart for your group and I will not engage into petty arguments with you *6:27 TwistedAlpha"praise" *6:27 TwistedAlpha Seems legit *6:27 Man.city1Ask all the admins *6:27 TwistedAlphaYeah... no *6:27 Le BeaterMC, please STOP. *6:27 Chipika123Special:ListUsers/sysop *6:27 Man.city1What did I do tell me Le beater? *6:27 Chipika123So we have to ask all of these guys? *6:28 Man.city1I tried making a constructive comment, then get attaced? *6:28 TwistedAlpha"That said, what was necessary was a couple straightforward, policy-citing, polite verbal warnings. Obviously, the users involved were not being intentionally disruptive, as they felt themselves to be acting within the rules. All a mod needs to do in that situation is explain that pedophiles are not an appropriate subject, that GIFs of child harassment, anime or not, are deemed suggestive and not allowed, and steer the discussion towards something else." < legit praise for you right here *6:28 Le BeaterYou are causing disruption for the /third day in the row/ *6:28 Le Beater You know what, this is me right now *6:28 Le Beater http://viewpure.com/dRtaRbj7FWI *6:28 Chipika123Can we all move along? 3: *6:29 Man.city1There were no comments for 10 mins yet I disrupt chat? *6:29 Le BeaterI'd love to, Chip. *6:29 Chipika123Maybe sing a supercalifragilisticexpialidocious song? 3: *6:29 Man.city1Look,forget it. If I am going to have to keep logs daily here I will. This is the 3d staright day I need to talk to admins about behaviour at this time *6:29 IndyAJDWhats going on here? *6:29 TwistedAlphaYou started insulting the people who were brave enough to try for admin *6:30 IndyAJD*Looks around* *6:30 Chipika123Indy, they're arguing again. 3: *6:30 Le BeaterMC is disrupting chat *6:30 Man.city1How did I insult them? *6:30 Man.city1 And how did I disrupt? *6:30 IndyAJDI feel your pain chip *6:30 Man.city1 I just said it was obvious who the candidates would be *6:30 Man.city1 Its not like I called them power hungry or egoistic *6:31 Le BeaterYou acted like you have experience being an admin. *6:31 Man.city1No I didn't. I just expressed my views as what it seems like. *6:31 Le BeaterPlease think of what the outcome of your views may be before you press "Enter" *6:32 TwistedAlpha^ *6:32 Le BeaterYou COULD try wording it differently. *6:32 Man.city1Yea,sure. * Conclusions Drawn: *I went on chat today,and seeing as there waas no constructive discussion (in fact none at all for 10 mins) I started talking about admin requests,and all I said was that you could predict the first batch of users to come out to be voted for (there was an innocent comment), and then I expressed what I think my views for an admin are and why I voted as I did. But then @6:26 on the log,BM makes this harsh comment :"Because you know so much about being a good CM and an admin" . Then Le beater comes and says I am disrupting chat,but I feel I am not because 1) there was no discussion 2 ) Neh asked me how I would know that being admin is different from CM 3) BM attacked me...again over solved issues. *Also,when I gently asked what I did wrong/how I disrupted chat,I never got a reply. I asked 3 or 4 times the question. *I feel as if this group set out to attack me at every comment I make, and this is not on as it is now the 3rd day in a row that Ive had to bring this to light to an admin (First Obi,Second Jdude). *Also,Le BEaters rude remark of trying to work it better is quite insulting as I speak 4 different languages,therefore it obvious I wont have the perfect english he desires.